Springtime Escapades
by akai-hana
Summary: It's a normal school day until Hana and Uo unleash their plan to get Tohru and Yuki together. You should not take this too seriously because it's... an odd idea.


Okay, I felt I needed to write something that was completely and utterly ... uhh stupid?? So, please don't take this seriously, but enjoy it! :-D *and of course I don't own any aspect of Furuba except for the frog and my drunken idiot...  
  
Springtime Escapades  
  
It was April and everything was in bloom in Japan. Tohru Honda skipped her way to school, her thoughts on one person only. By the time she had gotten there, she was beaming. Noticing her two friends, She walked over and heard Oo and Hana discussing something.  
  
"Ohayo! Beautiful weather isn't it? I just love spring," Tohru said.  
  
"Hai, soo desu ne. You're looking refreshed this morning," Hana replied. Uo looked at her coyly and smiled, "It's probably because she gets to look at the Prince every day." With this, Tohru blushed heavily and started to stammer,  
  
"Nnnn-oo... I mean... uhh..."  
  
Saving her from her misery, Hana piped in, "Leave her alone Uo. She doesn't look at the Prince like that." Hana said, without a smile. Tohru being oblivious, she sighed in relief.  
  
"So what are you guys talking about?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Oh, I was telling Hana about a movie I saw last night. It was pretty ridiculous but I saw something in it that has me intrigued. The main character was lost in the woods for like a week. He got really bored and he was surrounded by nothing but frogs. He started to get delirious on the 4th day, so he gave one of the frogs a french kiss because he thought it..." Uo started to say.  
  
"EWWWW!" Tohru interrupted, disgusted.  
  
Smiling, Uo continued, "...The guy seemed to enjoy it though. It took his mind off his situation. I know it's odd, but I wonder..."  
  
As she finished talking the school bell rang and the girls went off to class, all the while Hana and Uo exchanged mischievous looks with one another.  
  
Later that day the girls were eating lunch outside under a blooming Sakura tree.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day!" Tohru exclaimed  
  
"Yes, you already said that this morning." Uo retorted with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Tohru said with a small embarrassed smile.  
  
Uo had noticed that she was distracted and wasn't her self, but couldn't resist picking on her. The object of her distraction was standing across the field from them, surrounded by his many admirers. Uo smiled and wondered how her and Hana's plan would turn out.  
  
"So, Tohru, when are you going to tell Yuki you love him?" Hana injected.  
  
Taken aback, Tohru blushed a deep shade of maroon. Tohru knew she couldn't hide the truth very well, but she still didn't want to admit that she adored Yuki with all her heart. He didn't think about her that way.  
  
"Tohru, we know about it, but if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," Hana simply said. She knew that Tohru would never admit it because she was too shy.  
  
Relived, Tohru smiled and continued to eat her bento, watching Yuki the entire time.  
  
'Looking is good enough for me,' she thought.  
  
************************  
  
The rest of the school day passed by uneventfully as usual. Kyo and Yuki had their usual afternoon fight, ending in Kyo being kicked in the head. After being embarrassed by Yuki again, Kyo got up and smacked Momiji out of frustration. From there, Momiji cried his eye out, who is then comforted by Haru. Haru changed to Black Haru and challenged Kyo to a fight for beating up Momiji. Kyo kicks Haru in the head, with Tohru trying to stop the fight. To take his mind off of things, Tohru suggests a game of cards. Kyo ultimately loses and gets into another fight with Uo, while Hana watches them, sending out her own electric signals.  
  
After all of this, Tohru smiled at her friends, 'every day is the same with them. Not that I mind, it keeps school interesting.'  
  
After their daily ritual, Tohru noticed that it was time to go to work. Her friends all say goodbye, especially Yuki who tells her that he will pick her up from work at 11:00.  
  
"Ah Yuki, you don't have to. I can walk by myself tonight." She knew she would do something embarrassing if they were alone together. Like she had the other night...  
  
*******Flashback*******  
  
It was very late after work, one night and Tohru started to walk home from work by herself. For some reason she was especially jumpy that night. From the shadows a huge man appeared and stumbled in front of her, blocking the street,  
  
"Heeey... hiccup... you're a pretty girl. Oh... 'cuse me, you have a twin... you're also very pretty. Wanna come home with me, I'll treat you real nice... hiccup." Obviously the man was a little drunk. Startled and very afraid, she stammered, "s-s-sorry, but no thank you." But the man didn't want to take no for an answer as he reached out to grab her. Tohru was too afraid to do anything but stand there in shock.  
  
Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and knocked the man to the ground. Rubbing his scruffy face, he peered up at an especially girlie looking, skinny boy. But wait he thought, he's too girlie to be a boy, he must be a girl! Smiling, he was happy that he'd be getting so many girls tonight.  
  
Stupefied, Tohru watched in horror and amazement as the man got up.  
  
"Hey, I like your friend missy, she's spunky," looking at Tohru, "I think us four could have some fun. I like the tomboy types... what do you say...buuurp?" looking towards Yuki  
  
Yuki looked at him with confusion. "I'm a boy you drunken idiot. Even if you like boys, that's fine, but never try to touch Miss Tohru again." Yuki said as he grabbed Tohru's hand and started to walk away, hearing the man scream in the distance... "But we'll have fun I promise!"  
  
Yuki walked away, mortified. Tohru turned to him when they were far enough away from the idiot.  
  
"Thank you so much Yuki!" She exclaimed. She was so happy that he was there to save her, but at the same time, she was so embarrassed that the man thought he was a girl.  
  
"Let's never speak about this again." Yuki abruptly said to her, obviously perturbed that he looked like a girl.  
  
********End of flashback*********  
  
Uo and Hana stared at Tohru as she stared off into space for a good twenty minutes.  
  
"Uhh Tohru, didn't you have to go to work?" Uo asked,  
  
Snapping out of her daydream, "Oh my god! I'm late! Ahhhhhhhh!" Tohru exclaimed. "Don't worry about me Yuki, I can walk by myself. There's dinner in the fridge," and she was gone, leaving everyone in the room shaking their head.  
  
Later that night, Tohru was getting ready to leave her job for the night. As she walked out of the building, she was relieved that neither Yuki nor the drunken man was in sight. On her trek home, she jumped at every noise of every car and every rustle of every leaf. All the noises started to freak her out, which caused her to break into a run. Once away from the city streets, she found herself to be extremely relieved to be in the forest, walking down the familiar path to the Sohma house.  
  
A rustle in the bush next to her, made her jump, expecting it to be a wild animal or a pervert. Ready to start to run again, she waited to see what it was.  
  
PLOP... she opened her eyes to see a small green frog sitting on the path.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she stared at the ugly green thing that was in front of her. She got a closer look and examined it. Much to her surprise, it seemed to stare back at her and didn't seem afraid.  
  
She put her hand down to see if it would get on and was again surprised when it did. Standing up, she stared at it for another few seconds. She started to remember her conversation with her friends earlier that day about licking the frog. 'I wonder what would happen...' she thought to herself. Before she knew it, she brought the frog up to her mouth and...  
  
GAVE IT A HUGE KISS!  
  
'What had possessed her to do that?' she thought to herself. But this was her last reasonable thought as her eyes started to get out of focus.  
  
"W-w-w-w-hat is going on." She said to no one, starting to sway back and forth.  
  
'This is weird, but I like all the pretty colors.' She thought and giggled out loud. She could of sworn she heard giggling coming from the bushes, but paid no attention to it.  
  
"I should take a walk," she said. And she started to mosey towards the city once again, not noticing that a figure was running the other way, towards her house.  
  
"Hehe this is fun." She giggled as she stumbled down the street.  
  
"Hey hey there... you got away from me last time, I wont let it happen again." A man said from behind her. Turning around she saw the huge man again,  
  
"Hey, I know you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You seem in a better mood tonight. How 'bout we put you to work?"  
  
She didn't realize that he was sober tonight and was wearing a big fur coat with a cane in one hand.  
  
"Okay, but I just came from work..." She replied. The man had noticed that she was completely inebriated, but saw this as a wonderful opportunity to make some extra money without having to do any actual work.  
  
"But I promise you'll have more fun..." and he whisked her away.  
  
**To be continued** (Evil Laugh)  
  
*Message from Akai_Hana. Ah that was too much fun. I know the whole frog- licking thing has probably yet to be written about, so I thought I'd give it a whirl. Let me know if I should continue to write it, or should stop the madness. * 


End file.
